bROKEN
by Arachne Acantha
Summary: Ari is the new student in Ouran High, and he is pulled into the host club because of his looks. But what is he hiding? Awful summary, deal with it. OCxTwins. Yaoi. M for a reason, read warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Why am I incapable of completing fanfics? I don't know, my attention span isn't very good…**

**I promise I will write the next chapter of Not So Silent Observer, I swear! This has just been turning around in my mind for a while. So, I wrote it. Some warnings:**

**THIS CONTAINS HOMOSEXUALITY, POLYMORY, LEMONS, TWINCEST, OC YAOI, ABUSE, SELF-INJURY, AND OTHER MATURE THEMES! DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE OFFENDED.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not owned by me. That includes all characters/plot points/ideas from Ouran High School Host Club. Don't sue me. You wouldn't be able to get much anyway. I'm broke.  
**

"Hey, did you hear there's a new student?"

"I hear he's from England!"

"Oh, European? I bet he's cute"

"I know, right?"

Giggles and whispers filled the classroom as rumors flew around. The rumors varied from there just being a new student, to an exiled prince, to the heir of a mob, etc. Hikaru sighed in slight annoyance at the tittering voices surrounding him. Kaoru looked over at him and shrugged, unsympathetic. Girls always reacted this way to new students – it had been the same with Haruhi. Eventually, the excitement died down, and the rumors were again just surrounding the host club.

The teacher walked in tiredly 15 minutes late, much to the surprise of the students.

"He's early," Haruhi commented drily, and Kaoru nodded.

"Must be because of the new student."

He was correct in assuming so – the teacher looked around the class boredom before announcing, "Okay, we've got a new student. His name is Ari Craford, he's from London." He looked towards the door, irked. "That means you can come in, now." he called, and the door opened. The room went quiet for a second, before the room erupted in giggles and squeals from the majority of the female population.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!"

"Look at him! He's gorgeous!"

"How does he do his hair?"

"He's blushing! That's so adorable!"

And indeed, Ari was blushing. Well, at least, the visible portion of his face was tinged pink. A large part of the right half of his face was covered with messy black hair, so only one of his green eyes was actually visible. He was a bit on the short side, standing at five foot five, and he was unnaturally skinny (though the girls insisted that it just made him prettier), while his skin was very pale (though it was pinker at the moment).

Even Hikaru regarded the new boy with mild interest. There was no denying that Ari was attractive, though Hikaru thought that he was very girly. Even so, Tamaki would probably try and get him into the host Club, judging by the way the girls were carrying on.

"Alright quiet down," the teacher waved his hand about, but gave no indication of enforcing that. "Alright, Craford, sit behind Hikaru Hitachiin."

The teacher moved to his desk and started looking through random papers while Ari stood at the front awkwardly. The teacher noticed he hadn't moved and shot him a look. "Well?"

Ari looked at the ground. "I, er, don't know who that is," he said quietly, a British accent just barely noticeable in his Japanese.

The teacher rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hitachiin, raise your hand." Hikaru rolled his own eyes but did so, and Ari walked over to his seat, face still tinged with a blush.

The class went by quickly without anything interesting happening, aside from the feminine giggling and whispering, which unnerved and embarrassed Ari, which in turn made the girls like him more and the giggling and whispering intensified. Every class was the same, and by the time the day was over, Ari was praying to leave the building in one piece.

Unfortunately, as he was sneaking out, his way was blocked by two tall upperclassmen – one with black hair and glasses, and one with blond hair and a large, stupid grin on his face.

The one in glasses opened a book and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Ari Craford, age 15, five foot five, homosexual. Born in England, orphaned, currently under the guardianship of Robert Carrinar. A pacifist, photographer, artist. Moved to Japan 2 weeks ago."

Ari looked at him in wide-eyed shock. "Er...yes?" _How did he find all that out. B__ut he doesn't know about...know, he would have said something if he did._

"It's so wonderful to meet you!" Ari jumped and blinked at the blonde's outburst as he was pointed at dramatically. "I am Tamaki Suoh and this is Kyoya Ootori!"

_Does he have to yell ev__erything? _Ari wondered idly.

"You must join my club! It would be perfect for someone like you!"

"What kind of club?" Ari asked hesitantly.

"My host club! It is where beautiful men with too much time on their hands entertain beautiful young ladies who also have too much time on their hands!"

Ari cocked his head slightly, still confused. "I don't think I understand completely..."

"Basically, they flirt with girls. As a hobby." a bored voice explained from behind him, and Ari turned to see a short brunette boy, who he recognized from his first period class. When he finally comprehended what he had just heard, he shook his head vehemently. "Erm, sounds fun, but...er, Ootori just said...I'm gay." his voice slowly trailed off, and it was nearly inaudible by the end of his sentence. Kyoya just smirked.

"On the contrary," he began coolly. "Having a homosexual male in the club could attract more business – girls do enjoy having a "gay friend" after all."

"Yes!" Tamaki shouted happily. "Girls will talk to you about make up, hair, nails, general "girl talk"!"

Ari looked at him in disbelief. _I said I was gay, not that I was a girl. _However, Ari thought that being in a club could be fun. "I'll think about it," he replied quietly. "I might have things to do after school, but I'll ask my ma – guardian." Ari cursed himself for slipping up. Tamaki didn't seem to notice, but Kyoya raised an eyebrow, though he stayed silent.

"So, um..yeah." Ari rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll be...going now." He turned and quickly walked out of the building, where a dark black car was waiting for him. He got into the back and sat down across from Mr. Robert Carrinar. The older man smiled at Ari, though there was a dark glimmer in his eyes.

The man was fairly handsome, for someone in his 30s... He looked like the average successful business man, with nice teeth, neat brown hair, and a nice suit on. "So how was your day, Ari?" he asked, and Ari looked away.

"It was fine," he replied, almost silently. Carrinar raised an eyebrow. "Is there something else you want to tell me?" he asked, a bit patronizing. Ari looked a bit nervous. "I was wondering," he began.

"Look at me, when you speak to me, Ari," Carrinar chided, and Ari ducked his head.

"I'm sorry, sir." He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would permit me to join a club at school." he looked away again, while Carrinar looked at him in amusement. "What kind of club?"

"A Host Club, sir." Carrinar rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose so..." he stood up and sat next to Ari, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him closer. "Of course," he said softly, his lips right next to Ari's ear, brushing them slightly. "That would depend on what you were willing to do for me," he hissed.

Ari shuddered.

**Read and review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is totally a filler chapter, guys. Yay!**

**This chapter explains some of Ari's past. Not all, mind you, but some. **

**And thank you for all the reviews! (I think there were like, 3? Awesome.) They made me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Anything. I poor, family all eat out of one pot and sleep on floor.**

"_No! Leave me alone! Please!"_

"_Shut up!" A slap across the face nearly sent him flying from the force of it. "You're mine, got that? You do what I tell you to!"_

"_Please." A weak sob, easily ignored. Blinding pain, and a scream that sounded distant to his ears._

Ari shot awake, covered in sweat and shaking badly. A few deep breaths and a quick glance about the room confirmed that it was just a nightmare. Again.

Ari sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to slow his heart rate – it felt like it would burst out of his chest. "Why do I still dream that?" he muttered bitterly. _Suppressed memories. _He regarded that term with disdain. How could they be suppressed when they woke him up every night? He began to shake uncontrollably as he thought about his dream. _Damn it, not again._

Ari stood up shakily and walked over to his bathroom, rummaging through the cabinet until he found what he was looking for – a small gleaming razor blade. Courtesy of his Master.

"_Just keep it to your wrists. I don't want too much of your pretty skin scarred,"_ was all he had said when he placed it in his bathroom.

Ari leaned heavily against the wall next the door and slid down so he was sitting. Biting his lip, he pressed the edge firmly against his arm, letting out a sharp gust of breath when he moved the blade and cut open the skin.

The first thing he felt was a slight pain, then the calm. He felt numb. He relished the feeling, which could be seen by the many dark scars across his forearms.

He leaned his head back against the wall and took a few calming breaths, regaining his sanity as the shaking stopped.

The same routine as the night before. And the night before that. And the night before that. A constant cycle of fear and relief.

Ari looked over at the door to his room, knowing that it was locked. Not like he would leave if it was open. No point. Police couldn't help him – he wasn't even a person.

Just a piece of property.

Ari had been orphaned before he could remember. His first memory was in The Home. That was all he knew it as anyway. And it wasn't bad – not that he had anything to compare it to. He lived there for 11 years, watching other kids come and go. Adopted. He always waited for the day when he would be adopted, too. Except he wasn't.

When he was 12, he was sold. To the Crafords.

God, how he hated that name. It was unfair that he had to keep it. Every time he heard it, he shuddered involuntarily. The Crafords had been the worst people he had ever met – if you could even call them human.

Ari shook his head vigorously. That was behind him, he shouldn't think about it. _Maybe that's why you keep dreaming about it_, a snide voice in the back of his muttered, but he quickly shoved it aside as well. There was no point in thinking about the past, because you couldn't change it.

No matter how hard wished he could.

The Crafords had sold him about six months ago. Now he was owned by Master Carrinar (as he insisted to be called), who was much better. He allowed Ari to go to a nice school, he let him talk to people…he permitted him to leave his room.

Ari sighed again and stood up to find a bandage to wrap his wrists. Didn't want to bleed to death. For the umpteenth time, Ari wondered why he didn't. And for the umpteenth time, he didn't have an answer.

He walked back over to his bed and lay down. Then he tried to think of everything that was alright in his life, an exercise he tried to do as often as he could. It was a short list, but it sometimes helped. So he began to think

_I'm in a new country._

_I go to a nice school._

_Master Carrinar isn't like Mr. Craford._

_I'm still alive._

_I get to start going to the Host Club tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Longer chapter today, yay!**

**I am updating unbelievably fast. Compared to usual anyway.**

**I just really like this story. A lot. Its fun.**

**Remember to review. They...well they don't exactly control whether or not I update, but they certainly make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bisco Hitori. So I don't own anything that's owned by Bisco Hatori. Which includes all Host Club characters, plot points, settings, ideas, etc. Don't sue me, please.**

Are you not excited for your first day as a n official host?" The loud dramatic voice made Ari jump before he nodded hesitantly.

"Er...yes?"

"Excellent!" Ari jumped again as Tamaki nearly deafened him. "Hurry! To the club room! We must get you ready!" Tamaki grabbed Ari's wrist before pulling him toward the third music room at top speed.

Tamaki had run into Ari in the hallways right after school and had instantly latched onto him, rambling about how great the host club was, how he had started it, etc, etc.

now he was pushing Ari into a room full of attractive teenage boys, who weren't paying attention at all.

"Everyone! Meet our new host, Ari!" Tamaki declared excitedly. The response was...less excited.

"Huh?" A pair of red haired twins looked up from their game boy to glance at Ari and Tamaki. "Oh. That guy." They then turned back to their game boy without another word. At least, without another word that Ari could hear. However, they were murmuring very quietly to each other.

"Kaoru? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"New toy?"

"Definitely."

"Judging by the way he's blushing, he'll be more fun then Haruhi."

Hikaru nodded in agreement, and he and his twin smirked evilly, which went unnoticed by everyone except Kyoya, who honestly didn't care one way or another.

Haruhi nodded politely at Ari, and Kyoya just pushed his glasses farther up his nose. A small cute blonde boy, however, skipped up to Ari and gazed up t him with wide eyes. He was clutching a pink stuffed bunny to his chest tightly. Behind him stood a very tall boy, who hovered over him a bit protectively. "Hi, Ari-chan! I'm Mitsukini, but everyone calls me Hunny!" he introduced happily. "And this is Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori!" Ari looked at the taller boy, who responded, "Hi," in a deep voice.

"Do you like cake?" The random question brought Ari's attention back to the small blonde boy, who was looking at him innocently.

"Er, yes. But I don't eat it very often..."

"Really?" Hunny seemed surprised. "I eat it all the time! You should have some with us sometime!" With that last comment, he skipped back to the table he had been sitting at, Mori following him.

_He seems too young to be in a host club._

Like he was reading Ari's mind, Kyoya walked over to him and explained, "Hunny is our Lolita type. Some girls are attracted to cute vulnerability. Mori is the Wild type, Tamaki is the princely type, Haruhi is the natural, the twins are the Little Devil type, and I am the Cool type." Ari looked around at the hosts as they each were mentioned and silently agreed with each type (the twins were still smirking evilly). _What type am I? _Ari looked at Kyoya and opened his mouth to ask, but Kyoya beat him to it.\

"I suppose you would be the Gay Friend type." Kyoya smirked when Ari flushed. Kyoya then started to scribble in his notebook. "Since you're new, you won't be getting as many hosts as others. Hopefully that will change in the future." He pointed towards a circle of chairs without looking up from his notebook. "That is where you will meet with your clients, which I'll assign to you. Any questions?"

"What-"

"You just need to make a conversation with them."

"But-"

"If you can't think of a conversation topic, allow the ladies to pick one."

Ari looked at Kyoya strangely and opened his mouth to ask another question.

"No, I can't read minds."

Well if Ari hadn't been convinced _before_...

Despite his confusion, Ari sat down in one of the chairs and waited.

"Welcome!" the other boys chorused, and Ari turned to see a group of girls walk in, giggling. Some went straight to a host, while others went to Kyoya to be assigned to one. After a couple of minutes, a couple girls came over and sat down across from him. Ari smiled tentatively in greeting, and the smiled widely in return.

"Hello. I'm Ari Craford, I'm new here." Ari introduced him, and the girls introduced themselves. "I'm Yoshiko Wuton." A girl with shoulder length black hair said, and the girl next to her with (Obviously dyed) blonde hair said, "And I'm Mira Kurosaki."

Ari nodded to each of them before blushing (awkwardly in his opinion, adorably in his clients' opinion) and apologizing. "Sorry, I'm new to this, I don't know what to talk about."

"Oh, that's fine," both girls rushed to assure him, inwardly squealing at how adorable it was that he was so nervous.

"Um, Kyoya said that you're a makeup designer?" Yoshiko offered.

Ari grinned with genuine happiness, and Yoshiko mentally patted herself on the back for picking a good topic. "Yeah, its a hobby of mine. I'd like to make a career out of it some day."

"What kind of makeup do you do? " Miru asked, and Ari answered quickly with child-like excitement. "Well, I really enjoy doing dramatic makeup, like when they do Advant Gard photo shoots, or when they are doing artsy photography. I use bright eye shadows a lot, and I've recently started drawing designs in the corner of the eye with eye liner. I got the idea from..." Ari continued to talk about his passion, while the girls watched in happy wonder, throwing in questions about what products he used and if he had any tips for how to do their makeup. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the loud squealing of fan girls about "brotherly love." Ari looked over to see the source of the noise and gasped.

He could see why they were fangirling.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were wrapped around each other, with one whispering in the other's ear, who was blushing heavily. It was possibly one of the hottest things Ari had ever seem. He blushed heavily and turned back around. The girls he was with giggled at his blush. "Hikaru and Kaoru are really cute, huh?" Yoshiko said slyly, and Ari nodded a bit hesitantly. "

"So what do you look for in a guy, Ari?" Ari looked at her warily.

"I've never really thought about it..." and that was true, he hadn't.

"Think about it now," Miru demanded.

Ari thought about it. "I suppose...a guy who could make me laugh, but was still able to be serious and listen when I needed him to. A guy who was protective, but not obnoxiously so. A guy who would be be fine with staying home and watching a movie instead of going to some big party. Someone who would be there for me when I needed him, willing to drop everything just to be with me."

As Ari listed these off absentmindedly, the girls looked at him with their eyes shining. "That's so beautiful!" Yoshiko sniffed, and Miru agreed with her. "I want a guy like that, too"

During his small speech, Hikaru and Kaoru had been listening too, albeit their intentions were a bit more malicious. Hikaru winked at Kaoru, who sighed but smirked as Hikaru walked on over to Ari.

"I hear you're looking for a dream guy?" Ari looked up at him in shock,

"Wha-?"

Hikaru leaned down so his mouth was right next to Ari's ear. "Hope your clients don't mind," he murmured as he stroked Ari's cheek.

It looked like his clients didn't mind at all, as they had temporarily gone out of their minds at the risque images that were going through their heads. They were so far gone that they didn't notice the look of terror that had entered Ari's eyes as he tensed up at Hikaru's touch. Kaoru, however, did notice, and he frowned before putting on his act.

"Hikaru," he pouted cutely. "Am I really that easily replaced?" he looked down in mock sadness, though it fooled the girls easily, who squealed at Kaoru's "cuteness." Hikaru looked at Kaoru in confusion before seeing how scared Ari was and backing off.

"No one could ever replace you, Kaoru,' he grasped Kaoru's face in his hands and turned his brother towards him.

"Hikaru..."

All of the girls screamed their approval before promptly passing out. The twins rolled their eyes and looked over at Ari, who was talking with his clients, seemingly back to normal. However, they noticed that Ari's hands were still shaking.

"Why is he like that?" Hikaru murmured in Kaoru's ear (he hadn't let go of Kaoru.)

Kaoru shook his head. "I don't know?"

"So we need to find out-\"

"-why our toy is broken. Maybe then - "

"-we can fix it."

The twins spent the rest of their time coming up with ways to find out why Ari had reacted the way they did. And finally they came up with a plan.

To be put into action the coming weekend.

**Review, my children! Review! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've actually had this written for, like, ever. But I never updated. I'm lazy. Sorry.**

**WARNING: This contains a lime-ish thing, and it is not consensual. It is also considered pedophilia. Reader beware. If you get offended…why the hell are you reading things that are rated M? Don't blame me if you get upset. There's also a hint of twincest.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Getting there, though, just wait.**

**-That Saturday-**

"Boss? Yeah, we have an idea for a club field trip,"

The answering shout of excitement was loud enough to cause Hikaru to wince and hold the phone away from his ear. "Boss, be quiet. Calm down. Shut up!" Hikaru rolled his eyes as his attempts to make the eccentric upperclassmen be quiet failed. Kaoru motioned for Hikaru to pass him the phone.

"If you don't calm down, we're n to going to tell you what it is," Kaoru taunted. The line instantly went silent and Kaoru passed the phone back to his grateful brother.

"Yeah, we were thinking we could go to Ari's house."

Tamaki's volume increased again. "That's a brilliant idea! To visit my son, see where he lives! Imagine his surprise! I will tell the others! We shall go this morning! We-" At this point, the twins had gotten tired and hung up on the blonde, who didn't notice for another five minutes.

"Hikaru?"

"Mm?"

"We should probably get dressed before the others get here."

"Mm, I don't know. I'm quite comfortable," Hikaru teased, wriggling his eyebrows at his younger brother.

Both of the twins were naked from their previous...activities. The rest of the host club (except probably Kyoya) thought that the "brotherly love" was just an act, and the twins wanted to keep it that way for a while. Others didn't need to know the nature of their relationship anyway.

Kaoru rolled his eyes before getting up and grabbing his clothes while Hikaru watched.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"In a bit. I'm enjoying the view."

"Fucking pervert."

"You love me."

Kaoru smirked as he pulled on a pair of pants. "Do I? What gave you that idea?"

Hikaru returned the smirk. "I dimly recall you screaming it pretty loudly last night when -" Hikaru's comment was cut off by his clothes that sailed across the room and hit him in the face.

"Perv."

Hikaru just laughed and started to get dressed.

Later, the entire host club met in front of Ari's house. "It's pretty small," Hikaru complained lazily, and Haruhi looked at him incredulously. "Rich bastards,"

For, while the house was smaller than the mansions of the other member's, it was far from small. It looked like a very high middle class house, and the lawn was large and neatly kept.

"What are we waiting for?" Tamaki shouted. "Forward march!"

Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru saluted and followed Tamaki to the front door. Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi just followed.

Tamaki rang the doorbell dramatically and waited excitedly for the door to open.

From up in his room, Ari heard the doorbell, and he was confused. They never had visitors, except for when Master Carrinar had friends over. And then, he usually had Ari dress up so he could be shown off.

Downstairs, the door opened, and Tamaki looked at the doorway in confusion.

A man in his mid-30s looked down at them, dressed in a nice dress shirt and pants, with neatly combed hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked at them sharply. "May I help you?"

Tamaki just stood their gaping at him, and Kyoya sighed. "I take it you are Mr. Carrinar?" he asked politely, and the man nodded.

A look of understanding fell on Tamaki's face, and he jumped up in excitement. "We are here to hang out with Ari! Is he here?"

Ari heard the loud voice of a Tamaki Suoh and froze. What was he doing here? At his house? Master Carrinar would be furious, he forbade Ari from having friends over.

Some unrecognizable emotion flashed across Carrinar's face, put it was quickly replaced by an emotionless mask. "I am sorry," he replied. "But Ari is going to be busy this weekend. I need him to help me with some chore's around the house. But he will see you on Monday."

Tamaki looked like a kicked puppy, and slinked off, and the rest of the host club followed him. Ari watched them leave from his window, and jumped as he heard Master Carrinar walked up the stairs towards his room.

_Oh shit oh shit o__h __shit. Fuck. H__e's going to be pissed. Dammit._ Ari swore in every way he could in his mind as he sat on his bed, anxiously awaiting the inevitable.

A few seconds later, Master Carrinar burst through the door, a furious gleam in his eyes. He stalked up to Ari and backhanded him across the face with enough force to knock him off of the bed and onto the floor. He winced. _That's going to bruise._ He felt a hand grip the back of his collar and he was thrown into the nearest wall and pinned there.

""You invited people over?" Carrinar hissed with anger.

"No! No I didn't, I swear!" Ari shook as he was lifted by his collar until his feet barely scraped the floor.

"How did they know where you live, then? Why did they come here?" his Master growled in response.

"They're in the club with me! They're all really rich, they probably have access to school records! I didn't tell them, I didn't invite them, I swear! Please!" Ari cried desperately. Luckily, Master Carrinar seemed to believe him and let go of his collar, allowing him to stand on the ground again. However, he didn't move away, still pinning Ari to the wall.

"Fine,' he said, a bit calmer now, "But that made me very angry. It caused me a lot of stress. You're going to have to make it up to me, understand?" Ari shoook violently but nodded in submission.

The older man smiled. "Good." He then grabbed Ari's chin, forcing him to look up before kissing him hard, forcing his tongue into the boys mouth.

Ari had read in books and magazines that a kiss was supposed to be special, supposed to feel…good. That it supposedly made you light headed from the sheer bliss. But Ari didn't feel like this was special, it made him feel awful and dirty. And the only reason he felt light headed was because he couldn't pull away for air when he was being pinned to the wall.

When his Master finally pulled away,tears had begun to stream down Ari's cheeks because of the burn in his lungs. He panted heavily, trying to get oxygen, while Carrinar chuckled in amusement.

"Aw, did I make you cry. I'm sorry," he said mockingly, while he leaned in and licked the tears off his cheeks. Ari shuddered but didn't pull away, afraid that doing so would just anger the man more.

The older man pulled back and looked Ari, smirking. "As nice as that was," he said huskily. "I think you need to give me a little bit more to make things up to me." He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "On your knees," he hissed, ad Ari closed his eyes shakily before obeying.

Aware that his Master was smirking lazily down at him, he reached forward to unfasten the dress pants, fumbling slightly because of his hands shaking. He pulled out the older man's penis and looked up, searching for even a hint that his Master might change his mind, but he saw nothing except lust and sadism. Ari swallowed his fear and disgust before hesitantly taking the tip into his mouth, gagging slightly at the taste.

The man above him let out a loud groan and threaded his fingers through Ari's black hair, pulling the boy back before snapping his hips forward, choking the teenager.

Ari struggled to breathe through his nose as his mouth was thrust into relentlessly, Tears spilt over a second time as he choked around the man.

Before long, Ari felt foul tasting liquid shoot into his mouth and down his throat as his Master moaned loudly. Ari swallowed obediently, managing not to grimace at the taste.

Master Carrinar patted his head before fastening his pants. "Good boy," he smirked. "For that, I'll let you go to school on Monday." he grinned sadistically. "But you can't cover up that black eye. You deserved it; you explain it to those friends of yours from that club." With that he left Ari to sit in his misery.

Ari stayed on his knees for a while letting the tears fall from his eyes before standing up shakily and wakling towards the bathroom to wash his mouth out.

And find his razor.

**I have…never written anything like that before. I'm so mean to my characters.**

**Review. Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is up! Obviously...**

**So, no warnings for this chapter. It's kind of just a filler.**

**Oh! Couple of announcements. For one thing, I have decided that there will be 10 chapters. Yes, I've actually planned out the entire story, so it will definitely be completed.**

**Second, shout out to Sebastian's Servant Felicia, who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you so much! ^.^**

**So here's the chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Ari and his douchebag guardian. Ok?**

When Ari woke up on Monday, he didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that the bruise on his face had not faded away – if anything, it had gotten worse, judging by the throbbing of it. A quick glance as he fixed his hair confirmed his suspicions, and he sighed deafeatedly.

An awful looking bruise stood out against his pale skin right underneath his left eye, much to his disappointment. If his Master had hit him on the right side, it would be covered by his hair.

Reaching for his makeup, Ari ignored the bottle of concealer. He had been forbidden from covering his bruise, after all. Instead, he grabbed a stick of eyeliner and carefully applied it around his eyes. Grimacing at the mirror on last time, he left the house and got in the car, avoiding his Master's sadistic smirk.

Riding in the car, he thought about the host club. He didn't blame them for what happened – like they could have known, anyway. It wasn't going to be fun trying to come up with an explanation for the black eye.

When he got to school, for once he regretted joining the host club. It made him ridiculously popular, which made everyone notice the one thing he wanted to hide.

"Ari, what happened?" Kari, one of his regular clients, asked worriedly.

Ari mustered up a fake embarrassed smile and replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I just fell down the stairs yesterday and hit the railing."

Kari's eyes widened in concern. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ari assured her, relieved that she believed him.

This conversation repeated itself many times with various girls, and everyone (much to Ari's relief) believed the story. At least, so Ari thought.

From the other side of the room, the Hitachiin twins listened to the excuse and each raised an eyebrow. Hikaru turned to look at his twin, who mirrored his skepticism.

"Think he's lying."

"Definitely. Why, though?"

"We'll have to find out later."

"After class?"

"Yeah."

Satisfied with their plan, the twins moved to their seats just as the bell rang, anxious for their class to end.

~After Class~

When the bell finally rang, the Hitachiins walked quickly to corner Ari and ask (or demand to know) what happened. They found him in the hallway and Hikaru grabbed Ari's wrist, forcing him to turn around.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's aggressive nature, Kaoru asked Ari kindly, "Can we talk to you for a second?"

Ari looked wary, but he nodded nonetheless. Hikaru, who was still holding Ari's wrists, pulled him towards another hallway that was abandoned while Kaoru followed. Checking to make sure they were alone, Hikaru finally let go of Ari and turned to face him.

"What happened?" he demanded, gesturing towards Ari's bruise.

Ari flushed slightly before responding, "I fell down the stairs and -"

"You're lying," Kaoru interrupted. "Why?"

Ari's blush intensified as he denied, "No I'm not. I fell -"

"Who hit you?" Hikaru demanded angrily.

"No one!" Ari was starting to look nervous and tried to dash around the twins, who now had him cornered against a wall. "I'm just clumsy, and I -"

As if to prove this point, Ari tripped as he tried to run away and fell forward. Before he hit the ground, however, Kaoru moved and caught the smaller boy against his chest. Ari turned bright pink and squirmed away, avoiding eye contact with them. "See?" he explained feebly.

The twins were still not convinced. Kaoru looked like something had just dawned on him, and he looked at Ari with an unreadable expression.

"Ari? Did your guardian hit you?"

Ari's eyes widened before he quickly looked away. "No!" he denied desperately.

"Why aren't you looking at us, then?" Hikaru pressed, and Ari looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "And why do you always cover your face up?"

With that last question, Hikaru pushed away the hair that covered the right side of Ari's face, and both twins gasped. Ari knocked Hikaru's hand away and flicked his hair back so it was covering his face again.

"Just drop it, won't you?" he said angrily, and the twins looked at him in surprise. This was the first time they had seen Ari even close to angry.

Ari turned and ran off towards his class without waiting for an answer as the twins stood in shock. For they had seen the reason Ari always kept his hair in his face.

Along the right side of his face, from his forehead to the middle of his cheek, ran a jagged scar.

~page break~

Like Ari had asked, the twins dropped the subject, mainly because they didn't know how to react. They watched Ari in concern during club hours, and Kaoru ended up apologizing for the both of them (Hikaru wasn't very good at apologies). Ari had accepted, and he and the twins started to become friends. They slowly got to know each other over the next couple of weeks, and the twins let Ari's scar and black eye slip to the back of their mind.

At least, until Ari came to school with another bruise, this time on his jaw. The twins didn't believe for one second that he had tripped running down the hall in his house.

When they were sitting at home after seeing Ari's newest injury, they discussed what to do about it.

"How _can _we do anything, Kaoru? He refuses to talk about it."

"Then we'll have to get him to tell us."

"How?"

"We need to show him that he can trust us."

"Again – how?"

"...How about we invite him to spend the night tomorrow?"

"If we're right, the Carrinar fucker isn't going to let him."

"So? We'll just kidnap Ari, like we used to kidnap Haruhi."

Hikaru thought for a minute before grinning evilly.

"That's a perfect idea my dear brother."

"Thank you," Kaoru returned the evil grin, and the twins started planning the kidnapping of their friend Ari.

**Read and Review, so I can write the sleep over scene. That's going to be pretty fun to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up! Yeah!**

**Warning's for this chapter: There is a rape scene. I don't think it's too explicit, but you should still be cautious. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Get that through your head! I. Do. Not. Own. Ouran High School Host Club.**

The day seemed to pass by unbelievably slowly to the twins – they were eager to kidnap Ari and drag him back to their house. They were distant throughout the day, even during the host club (not like their clients noticed). The second the club was over, the twins rushed out of the door to lie in wait for Ari.

"Hey, I just realized something, Hikaru."

Hikaru turned to his brother, a confused look on his face. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't we call the guy Ari's living with?"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru in disbelief and scoffed. "Why the hell would we do that?"

"So he doesn't end up calling the police."

"...oh." Hikaru nodded/ "Right. Good thinking. But we don't have his number."

"I do.' Hikaru looked at this little brother strangely/

"Why do you have his number?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I guess I just thought things through a little more," he smirked at Hikaru, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Call him."

Kaoru grinned and dialed the number into his cell phone. "Hello? Mr. Carrinar?" he said. "Yes, we're Ari's friends/ He's going to stay at our house tonight. We'll make sure he gets to school on time tomorrow, and we have clothes for him. Just letting you know. Bye!" Kaoru said all of this very quickly, giving Carrinar no chance to speak before flipping his phone shut. He then looked over Hikaru's shoulder and his eyes widened. "There he is!" he whisper shouted. Ari was just walking out of the building, and the twins instantly got identical evil grins.

Ari jumped as he found his arms being grabbed by a couple of red haired twins, who were dragging him towards a car.

"Wh – what ...wait...what are you doing?" he stammered, not even bothering to fight against the twins' grip.

Hikaru grinned at him. "You're staying the night at our house!" he said enthusiastically, and Ari began to panic, frantically struggling in a fruitless effort to get free.

"No, I can't! I -"

"We already called your guardian, so he knows you're not going home. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kaoru interrupted as they (gently) pushed Ari into their limousine. Ari sat with one twin on either side of him, his arms still firmly in their grasp.

When they arrived at the Hitachiin residence, Ari couldn't help but gape at it. Their house wasn't a house – it was a mansion. And bigger than any mansion he had ever seen. He was so busy ogling at it that he didn't notice the twins dragging him out of the car until they were shoving him through the front door.

"Come on, we're on the second floor," Hikaru said as he and his brother pulled Ari up the extravagant staircase. "We'll be staying in the game room." With that, Hikaru and Kaoru opened a large pair of doors, revealing a huge room filled with a large array or video games, big screen TVs, pool tables, etc. Ari looked at it wide eyed – most of the games he saw he had never even heard of, let alone played.

Kaoru pushed him into the room onto a large couch. "Well? What do you want to do first?"

Ari just shrugged wordlessly.

"How about pool?" Hikaru interjected, and Kaoru nodded. "You know how to play, Ari?"

Ari shook his head. Hikaru grabbed his arm. "Okay, we'll teach you."

~Page Break~

Ari wasn't very good at pool. Hikaru offered to let him be on his team, but Ari declined, opting to just watch, which he enjoyed just as much. The twins were very...energetic...in their game – they ended up having a sword fight with the pool sticks. Hikaru gasped as his weapon was knocked from his hand. Looking around wildly for some sort of shield, his eyes landed on Ari.

"Ari, protect me!" he shouted mockingly, cowering behind him.

Kaoru stopped his attack, annoyed. "No fair! You can't behind Ari! He's too small and cute."

At this, Ari blushed brightly, making both of the twins smirk evilly.

Hikaru stepped out from behind Ari. "I'm bored of this anyway. Let's play video games or something."

"What do you want to play, Ari?" Kaoru asked, and Ari fidgeted awkwardly.

"Er, I've never played video games before."

"Really?" Hikaru asked, as if that was the most unbelievable thing he had ever heard. "Then we'll pick an easy one. Guitar Hero?" he looked to Kaoru for confirmation.

Kaoru nodded. "Guitar Hero."

~Other Page Break~

Ari wasn't very good at guitar Hero, not that Hikaru was complaining. To teach him effectively, he had ended up sitting behind the smaller boy, his hand over the Ari's, guiding his fingers to the proper frets. Kaoru watched with a lazy smirk on his face. After the next song was finished, he caught Hikaru's eye. "We should get something to drink."

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Be right back," he informed Ari, before exiting with Kaoru, leaving a heavily blushing Ari behind.

Downstairs

"You looked pretty comfortable with Ari," Kaoru noted.

Hikaru smirked. "What, are you jealous?" he teased. Kaoru was quiet, and Hikaru walked up behind him. "No one could ever replace you," he murmured, brushing his lips over Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I know that. I was just thinking..." he trailed off for a second before continuing. "You like Ari, right?"

"Well...yeah," Hikaru admitted. and Kaoru nodded.

"Well, so do I," he stated.

Hikaru grinned widely, finally understanding what his twin was hinting at. "You want to start a polymorous relationship," Kaoru nodded again.

Hikaru thought about it for a second before turning his brother around so they were facing each other and brushed his lips over his twin's. "You know...that sounds kind of fun..." he said thoughtfully.

Kaoru smiled slightly. "It does, doesn't it?" He then pressed his lips against his brothers briefly before grabbing a couple cans of soda. "Ari's going to wonder where we are." he said, walking back towards the stairs. Hikaru stood in the kitchen for a couple seconds before he followed, smiling widely. _This is going to be _very _fun._

~Upstairs again~

"Here, Ari." Kaoru tossed a can of soda to Ari who caught it, thanking him.

"So…" Hikaru sat down on the couch next to Ari, pondering what to do next. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"You want to borrow some pajamas?" Kaoru asked Ari. Ari blinked at the clothes Kaoru was holding, wondering when he had gotten those.

Ari nodded and took the clothes from Kaoru, then proceeded to stand awkwardly. Hikaru raised an eyebrow while Kaoru smiled kindly (though it looked more like a smirk…).

"You can change in the bathroom over there if you want," he said, pointing the direction. Ari nodded gratefully and went off to change.

In the bathroom, Ari faced a problem. The pajamas he had been given consisted of a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt. This wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that both of his arms were covered in cuts and scars. He really didn't want to have to explain to the twins. He ended up wearing his uniform jacket over the T-shirt and hoping that the twins wouldn't say anything.

He really should have known better.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he turned red and looked away. You see, the twins will always either sleep in their boxers, or in nothing at all. Luckily, they had decided to go with the former option, since they had company. However it was still embarrassing for Ari.

Since Ari had averted his eyes, he didn't notice Hikaru frown when he saw him.

"Why are you wearing a jacket?"

"Er," Ari struggled to find a convincing excuse. "I'm just a little cold."

"Ari," Kaoru said flatly. "It's, like, 70 degrees in here."

"Well…"

"Take off your jacket," Hikaru demanded, and Ari shook his head frantically. Hikaru got off the couch and walked over to him. "Ari," he said quietly. "Please take off your jacket."

Ari made the mistake of looking directly into Hikaru's eyes, which were full of nothing but concern. Sighing heavily, Ari looked away and slid off his jacket. Both of the twins sucked in a shocked breath.

"Ari…wha…" Kaoru struggled to speak but couldn't find the words. Hikaru, on the other hand, didn't say anything as he inspected Ari's arms. Then, without warning, he grabbed Ai around the shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Ari stiffened in surprise for a second before relaxing into his arms.

"You don't need to explain if you don't want to," Hikaru murmured in the smaller boy's ear. "But we are here if you want to."

With that, he released Ari and pulled him towards the couch. "Okay, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

~Later that Evening~

Ari lay on a king-sized mattress (which the servants had brought into the room for them) in between the twins, unable to fall asleep. Every time he fell asleep, he had nightmares. Sighing, he turned over so he was facing Hikaru, and his thoughts turned to the previous events. He wasn't sure if he was okay with the twins knowing about his…problem, but he was glad that they didn't make him explain. And it had felt…_nice,_ being held like that.

Forcing himself to relax, Ari let his eyes close. Maybe tonight he wouldn't dream.

_No! Leave me alone!_

_Words that were being screamed inside his head, but refused to escape his mouth. He felt pain explode in the back of his head as he was slammed into the wall behind him._

"_Quit struggling, sweetie," a falsely kind voice whispered in his ear. "It'll only make things worse." A tongue slid across the outside of his ear, making him shudder and sob brokenly._

"_Come on, honey. If you relax, you may even enjoy this."_

_Enjoy this? How could he ever enjoy something like this?_

_Why was this even happening to him? Why would anyone want to do this to him? He was only 13!_

_Large hands roamed all over his body, making him squirm, desperate to escape. One hand slid up along his back underneath his shirt, pressing in between his shoulder blades and making him arch his back against his will. Meanwhile, the other hand slid down into his pants, gripping him and making him cry out in fear and protest._

"_Please…please stop it…" he managed to say, and the man above him laughed cruelly. _

"_Why would I stop? This is just too much fun."_

_He struggled harder against the body pinning him to the wall, but to no avail, sobbing helplessly as his pants were pushed down to his ankles. _

"_Ready for me, baby?" the voice hissed in his ear, as he shook his head frantically and tried to squirm away. He felt something push into him with blinding pain, and he opened his mouth to scream –_

"Ari! Wake up!" Ari sat up suddenly, wide awake, and was vaguely aware of tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and he jumped, struggling briefly before he heard Hikaru's concerned voice. "Ari! Calm down!"

Ari's panicked eyes met the twins', who were looking at him with concern. Ari shook his head, and looked down at his hands, willing them to stop trembling. "It's nothing," he managed. "I'm fine."

"Liar." Ari looked at Kaoru in surprise, before jumping as both twins wrapped their arms around him.

"We know you're not fine."

"But we're here for you."

"You know that, right?"

**Review and I'll love you forever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! Took long enough, right?**

**I've been busy. With school, and what not. It kind of sucks. I have to get a math tutor, because pre-calculus is so confusing it makes me want to kill things…**

**But that's not relevant. What is relevant is the next chapter is up. Three more after this one! And hopefully I'll get them up fairly soon.**

**One thing that I would like to clear up – somebody left a comment saying that "Ari isn't an English name." They weren't mean about it or anything (actually they were very nice), but I was still kind of annoyed. Why?**

**Because I can't stand fanfics where there is some American girl (and not even Japanese-American) with a super Japanese name. It annoys me. Why do they have a Japanese name? ARGH! **

**Also, I couldn't correct the commenter because it was anonymous. So, I'm going to explain this now: Ari is a modernized and shortened version of "Arimand." Which is REALLY DAMN ENGLISH! So, yes, the name Ari is used in England and America. I don't know about Australia. So, just letting you know. Ari. Is. An. English. Name. OK?**

**Sorry for my miniature rant. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously. Or Ari would be in the manga. **

When Ari woke up the next morning, he was very warm. He thought that this was odd, as he usually had very few blankets when he slept. He quickly realized, though, that it wasn't covers that were making him warm.

He was pinned in between two identical red heads, who each had their arms securely fastened around the awkward boy.

Ari tried to inconspicuously squirm out of their grasp, but gave up when their arms simply tightened around him.

Kaoru (whom Ari was facing) was the first to wake up. When his eyes opened to meet Ari's embarrassed expression, he smirked.

"Good morning, Ari," he said calmly, as if everything was completely normal.

Unable to speak, Ari settled for nodding shakily. This caused Kaoru's smirk to widen before he asked, "Is Hikaru awake yet?

Ari turned his head as best as he could in his position to see the slumbering twin.

"No," he replied. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"He sleeps way too much. Hold on," Kaoru detached one of his arms (though he kept the other one securely around Ari's waist) and reached over Ari to flick his brother on the forehead. This caused Hikaru to wake up instantly and glare at his little brother in annoyance.

"What was that for?"

Kaoru just smiled innocently. "I didn't want you to be late."

Hikaru buried his face in between Ari's shoulder blades, causing said boy to jump in surprise and blush.

"Don't wanna wake up," Hikaru mumbled childishly, and Kaoru sighed.

"He's always like this in the mornings," he explained to Ari.

After a few minutes, Kaoru was finally able to coax Hikaru out of bed. Surprisingly, the twins got ready for school very quickly, and ended up waiting downstairs for Ari to finish.

When Ari finally entered the kitchen downstairs, the twins grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out the door.

"Sorry, but we're going to be late if we wait any longer."

"You can eat breakfast on the way to school, kay?"

"Not that _we_ care about being late –"

"We just don't know if your guardian will be mad or not."

The twins explained their rush to Ari as they stuffed him in the car, throwing various breakfast items onto his lap.

The ride to school was very calm, comparatively. When they actually _got_ to school, it was a different story.

"Ari! What did those terrible twins do to you?" The second Ari stepped out of the car, he found himself caught in a suffocating hug from an overly dramatic blonde. Ari could barely understand what was being said, though he did hear some mumbling about "innocence," "my poor son," and "his own brothers."

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes and pulled Ari out of Tamaki's grasp, rolling their eyes." Relax, boss. We didn't do anything to him."

"…yet." Hikaru added quietly, snickering under his breath. Kaoru was the only one who heard him, and he smirked and nodded in agreement.

"You guys should get to class," Haruhi commented boredly as she passed the boys, and Ari jumped as he remembered the time.

"We're going to be late!"

It turns out that they weren't late, as they rushed to class at the last moment. As soon as they sat in their seats, however (just as the bell rang) they remembered that they didn't need to rush to class, as the teacher was never on time. The actual class didn't start until 15 minutes later, when the teacher slouched in tiredly and told the class to open to a random chapter in their text book (which they had already gone over).

The class went by uneventfully for another hour, until the vice principal walked into the room.

"Ari Craford?" he looked around for Ari, who raised his hand hesitantly. "Your guardian is here. He would like to speak to you. You will be excused from your next class."

Ari instantly paled, an action that went unnoticed by everyone except the twins, who had been watching Ari intently. They watched him leave the room with concern, before having a quick meeting.

"We should follow him."

"Definitely."

\A very short meeting.

They considered fabricating an excuse to leave, but decided against it. The teacher wouldn't even notice the twins leaving. So they simply stood up and walked out the door after Ari.

Using their stealth skills (of which they were very proud), they followed Ari to the principal's office, where Mr. Carrinar was waiting, looking almost expressionless, apart from his eyes, which flashed dangerously when he saw Ari.

"Ari, let's go outside. I would like to speak with you in private."

Ari flinched ever so slightly at the words, but nodded silently.

The twins followed Ari and Mr. Carrinar as they walked towards the woods the founders of Ouran High had put next to the grounds. They believed it added "rustic charm", though, in truth, it simply looked really out of place next to the well-kept gardens.

The four walked deeper into the woods for a couple of minutes, before Mr. Carrinar stopped suddenly and turned around. Hikaru and Kaoru scrambled to hide before crouching down and watching the scene before them.

When Carrinar had turned around, he had also grabbed Ari's collar, and shoved him into a tree, instantly pinning him against the trunk. Hikaru made to stand up and charge at Carrinar, but Kaoru placed a hand on his arm and mouthed, "Wait." They weren't sure what was going on yet, so they couldn't react.

Ari winced his back was scratched by the bark before staring up at his Master with fear in his eyes. Master Carrinar looked beyond angry – he looked absolutely livid. He leaned in close to the boy's face, snarling furiously.

"Spending the night at a friend's house? Did I not specifically forbid you from doing so?" Ari didn't respond, too terrified to speak. "Well?" Carrinar shook Ari by the color and the boy stuttered before stammering out a few words.

"Yes, you did, Master Carrinar." From his hiding place, Hikaru frowned in confusion at the name.

"Then why did you go against my orders?" Carrinar didn't wait for an answer, instead continuing on, raising his voice. "I'm good to you, yes? I allow you to go to school, I let you talk to people, I let you outside. All I ask in return is your obedience. And this is how you repay me? Are you not satisfied?" He leaned in closer to Ari, speaking quieter and Hikaru and Kaoru had to strain their ears to hear.

"Would you rather I act like Mr. Craford?" At this, Ari's eyes widened, and he shook his head feverently as the rest of his body began to tremble. "No? Well, if you don't want that, you should be more obedient. I don't have to be as nice to you as I am now, Ari. I don't have to let you go to school, nor do I have to let you leave your room. I don't even have to give you a room." He pulled s little farther away from the frightened boy before smiling lightly, an expression that terrified Ari. "Nor do I have to be so distant with you. I understand that you and Mr. Craford had a fairly…close…bond. I could be the same." At this, he placed a hand against Ari's crotch, causing the boy to turn his head away, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

While Carrinar forced Ari to kiss him, or pleasure him with his hands or mouth, he never actually did anything to Ari, like his old Master had. He also had never actually had intercourse with Ari, which he was thankful for. He didn't want that to change. He nodded frantically and apologized fearfully.

When the twins saw Carrinar's hand change its location, their eyes widened angrily. They were about to go down and save Ari when Carrinar moved his hand and walked away from Ari.

Hikaru was about to go after the man and rip him apart, but Kaoru brought his attention to Ari, who was curled up against the tree, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The twins quickly walked over and crouched next to the crying boy, and Kaoru tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively getting his attention.

Ari looked up at them with watery eyes, looking entirely terrified and helpless, and the twins felt a surge of hatred towards Carrinar.

"Now you have to tell us what's going on," Hikaru said through clenched teeth, trying desperately to control his emotions. He was oh so very close to getting arrested for the murder of a certain Mr. Carrinar.

"And no saying that it's nothing, because we know it's not," Kaoru added firmly.

Ari looked at the twins for a second before burying his face in his arms. "Why do you care?" he mumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other in surprise for a second, before leaning closer to the smaller boy.

"What kind of a question is that?" Hikaru asked, sounding irritated. "Because we care about you."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "You're our friend. And we like you a lot. So if something's wrong, we want to know, so we can help."

Ari looked at them, shocked. He wasn't used to people caring about what was wrong with him. And when Hikaru pulled him into an embrace while Kaoru rubbed his back soothingly, he couldn't help but burst into tears again. After a few minutes, when he had finally calmed down, he sat up and looked at the twins, taking deep breaths.

"Alright," he said finally. "I'll tell you."

**Its Hikaru and Kaoru to the rescue! Yay! Ari's life is saved!**

**Or is it? ****Three more chapters****,**** people, a lot can happen in that time. ****Read and review, my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Now we go deeper into Ari's dark past….she said in an overly dramatic tone.**

**But, yeah, Ari explains is fucked up life here. **

**WARNING: This chapter includes a fairly explicit rape scene. So, if that's going to upset you, for one reason or another, skip the italicized section.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Why don't you people understand this?**

"I'm an orphan. I have been ever since I can remember. But, I didn't grow up in a regular orphanage.

"I don't know if it had an actual name, but all of the kids there called it the Home. There were anywhere from 10 to 40 kids there at a time. There were always kids coming and going. I thought the kids that left got adopted. And I wanted to be adopted so badly. I was on my best behavior constantly, hoping that I would catch someone's eye. And I did. But by then, I had learned that the kids who left hadn't been adopted. They had been sold.

"Human trafficking. The owners of the home kidnapped small children, kids who were too young to even remember if they had parents. Then, they brought in rich families who wanted a child, for some reason or another, without having to worry about child protection laws. I was bought by a family called the Crafords when I was 12."

At this point, Ari had to pause for a second to take a couple deep breaths, trying to prevent himself from having another break down. He had agreed to tell the Hitachiin twins what had happened to him, and he was going to tell them. After another deep breath, he continued.

"At first they seemed great. They were the family I had always wanted. They bought me movies, toys, Mrs. Craford cooked and we had family dinners. Their facade of perfection lasted about two weeks.

"By then I had grown to trust them. I was very trusting then, because I was so eager for a family. Then, when Mr. Craford got mad, he would hit me. I didn't think there was anything wrong with it. I thought this was just how families worked. Things went on like that for almost a year. Mr. Craford would beat me, then act as if everything was fine and be nice to me again. Then one day, he asked me to go down to the basement and help him with something. I didn't think anything of it, I was always eager to try and get him to like me. And he-"

Ari finally reached breaking point in his story and his throat closed up as he fought back tears. Kaoru, who was sitting next to him, pulled him into his side and pet his hair.

"Ari, what did he do to you?" he asked sadly, though it sounded more like a statement. Ari struggled for breath as he explained.

_Flashback_

_Ari was in the basement. It wasn't a nice place, though it didn't have the stereotypical haunted house feel. It was cold and grey, with concrete walls, and Ari found himself feeling very uncomfortable and wishing for Mr. Craford to hurry up and tell him what to do, so he could leave._

"_Ari, could you grab that box? My back's not as good as it used to." Mr. Craford's voice was kind, though there was some underlying tone that Ari could not identify. Nonetheless, Ari nodded and bent down to pick up the cardboard box Mr. Craford had been referring to, suddenly uncomfortably aware of Mr. Crafords eyes on him._

"_You're a very beautiful boy, Ari," Mr. Craford commented offhandedly, and Ari tensed slightly, confused and unnerved._

"_Thank you?" he answered unsurely. He felt the man walk up behind him and brush the hair off the back of his neck._

"_Very beautiful," Mr. Craford repeated in a lower voice before pressing his lips to Ari's neck. Ari jumped away quickly and turned around, looking at Mr. Craford with fear and confusion shining in his eyes._

_Mr. Craford simply smiled at him calmly as he advanced, towards Ari, seeming to ignore how Ari backed up frantically. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he continued to walk forward until he had effectively pinned Ari to the basement wall, his hands pinning the boys skinny wrists above his head. Ari gasped and struggled as the older man attached his mouth to his neck._

"_No! Please! Leave me alone!" he begged, and Mr. Craford slammed him into the wall. Ari winced as his head hit the concrete, leaving him slightly dazed._

_Mr. Craford moved his mouth from Ari's neck to his ear, whispering, "Don't struggle, sweetie. It'll just make things worse." He then licked the boy's ear before biting it hard, causing the boy to cry out in pain._

"_Come on, honey. If you relax, you may even enjoy this." And suddenly his hands were everywhere, sliding under his shirt and across his chest before sliding down into his pants and __grasping him. Ari jumped and struggled harder, protesting, though it didn't do any good, as his clothes were quickly discarded._

"_You ready for me, baby?" the man hissed, and Ari shook his head frantically, though he was completely ignored as two fingers were quickly shoved into him. He screamed out in pain as the fingers began to roughly stretch him._

"_Shh, honey," Mr. Carrinar said softly. "It'll hurt worse if I don't do this." Ari sobbed quietly in response. After a minute, the fingers were pulled out of him roughly and replaced with something much larger. _

_Ari couldn't even scream as the man entered __him, instead crying silently as he was thrust__ in and out of, praying for it to be over quickly._

_End flashback_

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Ari, horrified, as Ari continued. "After that, he told me that I had to call him "Master Craford" from then on. I tried to talk to his wife, but she didn't care. She said that he had bought me; he could do whatever he wanted. I tried to run away, but I got caught before I even got out of the yard. That's when he gave me this," Ari gestured to the scar that was covered by his hair.

"I wasn't allowed to leave my room anymore. The door was always locked, except for when Craford came in to relieve his anger or…stress…

"I lived with them for three more years. That's when Master Carrinar bought me. And I'm grateful for him. He lets me go to school and he's different from Craford. He's never…"

"Raped you?" Hikaru asked, and Ari nodded, surprised at the anger in Hikaru's voice.  
"Just because he doesn't rape you, doesn't mean you should be grateful for him! We saw how he treats you is fucking ridiculous! You shouldn't have to deal with that! You don't deserve it!"

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "What he's doing is illegal. In many ways. We need to call the police."

Ari's eyes widened in panic. "What? No! He'll kill me if we do that! He'll-"

"He can't do anything if he's rotting in jail," Hikaru interrupted venomously.

"But, I wouldn't have anywhere to go; they'd just send me back to the Home-" Ari was struggling for an excuse.

"You'll stay with us," Kaoru said decidedly, and Hikaru nodded vehemently.

Ari looked confused. "You…want me to live with you?"

Hikaru snorted. "Of course we do."

"Why?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Because we like you. Duh." Ari blushed.

"Unless you don't want to live with us,' Kaoru said, acting depressed, attempting to guilt Ari into accepting.

It worked.

"No, that's not it! I mean…" Ari looked at the twins, flustered. "I'd love to stay with you guys."

Hikaru grinned. "Great." He became serious again. "Kaoru, call the police."

"On it," Kaoru was already dialing.

Hikaru sat down on the other side of Ari and kissed his forehead lightly. "You'll be okay. Don't worry. You're safe now."

**Or is he? …..Read and review. Two mor****e chapters.**


End file.
